The Informatics Shared Resource (ISR) of the Cancer Research Center of Hawafi (CRCH) was established as a core facility in 2004. Its goal is to promote multidisciplinary collaboration, and enhance the research excellence and productivity of CRCH by providing access to informatics expertise and computational support to all members of the Center. The prime objective of the ISR is to facilitate the management, sharing, and integration of data, as well as synthesis of data sets from basic, clinical, and population sciences. In addition to the support in broad-spectrum informatics and computing infrastructure, the bioinformatics group of the ISR also collaborates with investigators to help incorporate cutting-edge genomic and/or proteomic approaches in their research. Services of the ISR include consultation on informatics issues; computer software review and algorithm development; database system design, maintenance, and programming; guidance for storage, extraction, sharing and integration of data from diverse sources as well as support for analytic tools that enable investigators to take full advantage of advanced computational methods to expand their research capacity.